how do i tell you i love you?
by redhotpepper57
Summary: it's kibahinata!yay! anyways, kiba tells hinata that he has always loved her and now hinata doesnt know what to do becuase she still loves naruto! this is really funny and sweet! comments please!btw,this is when they are 15!sorry all my chapters are short
1. now or never

**How do I tell you?**

**I**nuzuka kiba walked down the dark streets of konoha. He dug his hands in to his pocket and sighed. It's now or never, he thought to himself. He walked some more and stopped in front of ichiraka ramen. There stood a girl. She had waist length blue/black hair and her pale skin shined against the light of the moon and her pearl eyes shimmered.

"H-h-hi-hinata!" kiba stammered. "Kiba-kun" hinata said, smiling as she walked over to the boy. Kiba broke out in a nervous sweat. "Kiba-kun, are you alright?" hinata asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kiba gulped but then smiled. "C'mon hinata lets take a walk" he said, taking her hand in his and walking down the street, the darkness of the night covering them from the naked eye. Eventually, they reached a couple of benches and sat down. "So why did you want to meet me by ichiraka ramen kiba-kun?" hinata asked. Kiba gulped. Why am I acting like this, he thought, I'm usually NEVER like this! I'm the complete opposite. Hinata put a hand on kiba's shoulder. "Is something bothering you kiba-kun?" hinata asked with concern in her voice. I can't take this anymore! Kiba thought. "Listen hinata, I need to tell you this but promise not to hate me! I-I-I-I-" But the words could not leave his lips. Hinata stared at him confused.

"I … don't understand" she said quietly, "are you trying to tell me that…"

"I love you hinata… I love you" hinata felt as if her heart had dropped down into the pit of her stomach. She felt tears well up in her eyes and fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"Kiba-kun… I, just don't…." "I know. It's naruto you have your heart set on, I understand, I just thought you should know; besides I needed to get it off my chest"

Hinata stared at kiba wide eyed. Her heart was aching so much. She couldn't even bare to look at him anymore. She got up and ran, ran as fast as she could home.

Just don't look back, she thought, just keep running and don't look back. Forget everything that happened. But she had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy.

--- hey everyone! its me, redhotpepper57!

anyways, please leave comments! i need constructive critism( i cant spell) this is my first fanfic so please be nice!

thanx!

xoxo, redhotpepper57


	2. kakomiekun is my love!

Chapter 2

An extremely awkward morning

**K**iba Inuzuka woke up on a sunny, beautiful morning in konoha. The previous night before head been dreadful and he was NOT happy. He scratched his head and groaned.

Suddenly, he felt something rough wipe itself all over his face and leave warm, sticky saliva. Akamaru. The dog barked happily and plopped its giant body next to his owner.

"I'm not in the mood, Akamaru" the boy grumbled.

"Good morning kiba! It's time to get up, up, up!" his sister, Hannah, said as she entered

His room and ruffled his hair. "Kurenai-sensei is probably waiting for you, now get up!" she said. Kiba muttered some things about a pain in the ass, but then decided he might as well get up. Hannah walked out of his room with satisfaction, but before she closed the door, she said "By the way baby bro, if you're going to insult someone, wait till there out of the room" and slammed the door. I swear , kiba thought as he got up and started getting dressed , one day , I am going to blackmail her so bad , it's gonna make

Gaara and sasuke shiver with fear. He smiled at the thought. After washing his face, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and getting dressed, kiba ran down the stairs and out the door to training with Akamaru by his side. The sun was shining down on the two and kiba let out a sigh. He hoped he would be able to face hinata after what happened last night. Suddenly, a crazy idea (and I mean crazy) popped into his head. What if he asked someone advice on how to get hinata to like him? Now, sadly, the first person who popped into lovely kiba's mind was….. Shino. Now of course we can all agree,

If we needed dating advice, would we _really _go to shino? Hmm…lets se….. NO!!!!

But of course, dearest kiba was so desperate for help that he didn't even think twice about it. So, kiba and Akamaru ran to the forest inn search of shino. When they got there, they took a few minutes to take a few breathes, and then started looking for shino. "SHINO! HEY SHINO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kiba called. There was no answer except for the chirping of crickets. Kiba shrugged and continued searching for his friend. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure behind a tree. That must be shino! He thought. Kiba ran over to the tree and froze in sheer horror and fear at the sight. There was shino alright, but he was making out with… a bug? Suddenly, shino jumped up from his sitting position with the life size bug in his arms. "Kiba? What do you want?" "Shino?" kiba asked "Yes?" "You do know that you were just making out with a bug-"

But he was cut off by shino's cry of rage "HOW DARE YOU CALL KAKOMIE A BUG! SHE IS NO ORDINARY BUG! SHE IS MY LOVE! SHE IS MY LIFE!" right about now, shino was scaring the crap out of kiba. "He didn't mean it kakomie-kun!" shino cooed to the insect "Who's a pretty girl? Who's a pretty girl? You are! You are!"

Kiba didn't even want to know what shino was going to do next.

But, before he could run away in fear and be sent to a mental home, shino grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Say you're sorry..." he hissed

"Hell no!" kiba said "I am NOT apologizing to a _bug!_" "She is not a bug!"

"Is too!" "Is not!" Is too!" Is not!"

"Fine, ya 'know what shino? Lets fight like men!" kiba said. Shino nodded his head and the two boys started having a slapping fight. Then kiba tried slapping shino but missed and slapped kakomie (the bug) of the tree branch and it plunged to its death

"KAKOMIE!!!!!!!!"Shino screamed. He jumped down and tried to save his lovers life.

Kiba took this moment and ran as far away as his freaking legs could carry him.

When he finally got to the village, he thought he would for sure go insane.

He might as well skip training and continue on to find someone else who could help him.

The next person that popped into his head was….

LEE!

---- Dun, dun, dun!

Hope you guys liked this one! I tried making it longer! Sorry if I insulted all you shino lovers! Sorry!

Btw, the next chapter I'll try to make REALLY funny! Please review! Thanx!

p.s. sorry about the double spacing!


End file.
